Kids and Geezers
by xxUchihacest
Summary: DantexNero. Nero plays a childish prank on Dante that has an adult outcome.


Yay! My first DantexNero fanfic. Hope you all like it!

Limey Goodness. Be warned!!

* * *

**Kids and Geezers**

There was one last slice left, and Nero eyed it as his licked his fingertips, ready to dive for it. There was another empty box lying on the side, and out of the total of 16 slices of the large pizzas, he'd had a total of four. Trish and Lady had stopped at two each, leaving the remaining eight slices for the proprietor of Devil May Cry. Dante had already had seven of them, and Nero was just about to gobble up the eighth. Without really caring if Dante wanted it, he reached out to the lonely pineapple with extra cheese slice with his left hand…

…only to have it smacked away by Dante's gloved one.

"Uh uh, kid," the half-demon stated, "that one's mine."

Nero glared at him. Dante still had a half eaten slice in his other hand. "You still have one in your hand, geezer, or is your dementia getting to you?"

"I'm hungry, and offering the last bit of anything to your elders is common courtesy, kid." Dante smiled and took a large bite out of his disappearing slice. Nero made a face.

"Where do you manage to put all that?"

Dante finished the remainder of his slice and chugged a bit of beer. He gave an exhalation of contentment and straightened in his seat. Nero was standing in front of his desk, looking impatient. "How 'bout we fight for it?" Dante suggested. Nero gave a small frown, which looked more like a pout; Dante would easily come out on top in any swordfight, though Nero would love to get a few punches in with his Devil Bringer even if he lost.

"Why don't we grapple for it? No weapons."

Dante gave a soft 'hmm,' his eyes zeroing in on Nero's demonic appendage. "Looks like whatever we choose, someone will have an advantage. Let's just go with age before beauty, hm?" And he took the last slice and quickly bit into it, giving an exaggerated moan as he chewed. Nero threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Unbelievable."

"Cut the kid some slack," Trish said over by the pool table, aiming for a shot. Lady leaned on her pool stick off to the side, smiling. "He'll probably get you real good one of these days."

"Ooh, I'm looking forward to that," Lady crooned.

"Yeah, I'll hide your Viagra," Nero added, glaring at Dante. Dante smirked at him.

"Your little kid pranks won't work on me, kid," the older devil hunter said, emphasizing the word 'kid' more than necessary. "And I don't use Viagra, so find something else to hide."

Nero took that as an invitation.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Nero stood from his position on the couch (where he'd been sleeping for the past few nights) and crept up rickety stairs, careful to avoid the ones that would creak. Dante always kept his bedroom door slightly ajar, as if waiting for some hot, desperate babe to crawl into bed with him. Nero turned his ear towards the opening and heard the Devil Hunter sleeping soundly on his bed, snoring softly and occasionally murmuring something. Nero grinned and pulled away, going back downstairs to put on the rest of his clothes and retrieve Red Queen and Blue Rose.

* * *

Dante woke up to the grinding of steel on steel and gunfire. Without even putting on anything more to cover his boxer-clad body, he took Rebellion from beside his bed and ran downstairs and outside. He saw Nero and Trish working on a group of Frosts that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, but Dante was used to that by now. However, he was just plain grumpy and not necessarily eager for a fight.

"What time is it?" he shouted. Trish finished with one Frost and reloaded her guns.

"About 3 am," the blonde replied, aiming for the next enemy.

"It's about time you came out, old man," Nero said, crushing the icy, juiced up lizard. "Grandpas tend to sleep more soundly these days, huh?"

"Whatever, kid," Dante mumbled, going for a demon that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

In the middle of the fight, Nero disappeared for a moment, but Dante hadn't noticed. Trish, on the other hand, saw the kid wink and head inside for a bit, and decided to cover for him. When she saw that Dante was about to get the least bit idle, she sent a Frost his way with a couple of well placed shots. Nero returned not five minutes later, grinning wildly as he snatched Dante's demon and killed it, thereby ending their late night 'job'.

"Where did they come from?" Dante muttered, looking around as if expecting more. Now that he wasn't moving anymore, he shivered from the early morning chill. Nero shrugged and Trish ignored him, as usual. He sighed and headed back inside, ready to catch up on his sleep.

The next morning, Nero whistled to himself as he put his pants on after taking a shower. He was just pulling up the zipper when he heard a loud curse and several crashes. He smirked to himself when Dante appeared at the top of the steps, oozing murderous intent.

"**NERO!**"

The younger male looked up innocently. "Yeah, Dante?" A name for a name, he supposed, though he would have loved to called him an old man. "What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me! Give them back!" Dante was dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist and rivulets of water.

"Give what back?"

"My pants!" Dante held up his chaps with one arm, brandishing them rather violently, as if he were holding Nero's neck instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nero returned to the button of his pants, fighting down the urge to laugh. "Sorry."

A shadow suddenly loomed over him and he looked up to see Dante, in all his wet glory, glaring at him. Nero would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit intimidated. And he did all he could to keep his eyes above the older male's collarbone, which was defined quite nicely from what he could tell through his peripheral vision.

"Don't play cute with me, kid."

Nero took a moment to register what Dante'd just said. "Huh?" he asked, truly lost for a moment. How couldn't he be? Dante's lips were nice as red, probably from the anger, and his five o'clock shadow was just begging to be rubbed. Nero met Dante's ice blue eyes and flushed.

"Alright, fine," Dante said, stepping back. "I'll just wear whatever I can get my hands on until you decide to give me my pants back." He turned and walked back up the stairs after that, leaving a confused Nero in his wake. The sound of a door slamming got the kid out of his reverie, and he started fastening his pants again.

Dante came out of his room a few minutes later, dressed in his usual red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black leather vest. In place of his pants, however, he was wearing his boxers, and still wore his leather chaps. The boxers tucked in neatly into the chaps, making it look like he was wearing silk black pants, but the problem was the little button in front of his flap of his boxers concealing the slight lump underneath. For some odd reason, Nero suddenly felt very light headed.

Trish started busting up with laughter. "Da…Dante! What on earth are you wearing?"

"My pants decided to take a field trip, so I'm stuck with these. Not too shabby, eh?"

Nero had never seen Dante wearing less than his regular pants before (with the exception of last night, but he hadn't been paying attention). Dante's boxers were silk, which revealed…well… a lot. The Devil Hunter had quite a nice bulge going on down there, and Nero wasn't sure if it was because the silk was pulled too tightly and revealed everything _as it was_, or Dante liked the extra attention.

"I'll say," Trish replied, shaking her head. She peered over at Nero when the boy had gone silent. He was busy staring at the floor, blushing. He was so cute, she wanted to eat him right up. She remembered the embarrassed look he'd given her when she was dressed as Gloria, how he'd turned away when she showed off a bit too much of her thigh. She had wanted to jump his bones and corrupt that innocence out in the snow.

Nero considered just returning the pants right away. Looking at Dante with nothing more than contempt and admiration was becoming difficult, especially since his eyes refused to stay above Dante's waist. Nero never considered giving Dante a second glance before. He'd admitted a while ago (namely the first time he saw him) that Dante was very handsome, even for being a murderer of His Holiness. Covered in blood, Dante had looked like a feral angel. Nero shook his head. Dante was far from angelic, especially with his roguish demeanor and insensitivity to those around him.

"Go buy another pair," Nero snapped, annoyed with himself more than he was with Dante. Dante shrugged nonchalantly.

"Spent all the money on last night's dinner."

Nero imagined grabbing Dante with his Devil Bringer and shaking him. Violently. "Don't you have anything _else_ to wear that's a little more decent then? What if that…thing…falls open?" Oh god, an image of Dante's member hanging out flashed through his mind, nearly making him swoon in a faint. No doubt, Dante wasn't an overconfident egotist for nothing.

"Then close your eyes," Dante replied smartly, taking his seat behind his desk. Trish laughed, and Nero shook his head again, taking Red Queen by the hilt and stashing Blue Rose.

"Whatever." With that, the younger male left Devil May Cry, hoping that a demon or fifty would take his mind of the cowboyish half demon. He considered just returning Dante's damn pants, but the problem came with subtlety. He couldn't very well just waltz up to Dante and hand him the five pairs he'd taken; he'd probably taste steel and a few rounds of bullets for his efforts. Maybe it was a small price to pay, but Nero's pride would definitely feel the blows. He couldn't play a prank for a total of eight hours! This could go on for days! Nero honestly didn't believe that Dante was broke, but red leather pants weren't cheap.

He wandered around for a couple of hours before returning. Dante was snoring behind his desk and Trish was nowhere to be found. Nero quietly approached Dante's slumbering form, wanting to get a closer look. He'd never seen Dante sleeping before, and there was nothing romantic about it. Dante's head hung over the back of the chair in a way that would probably leave his neck sore. His mouth was open as if inviting flies and whatnot, and his entire body was leaning to the right, in danger of falling off. But despite Dante's ungraceful appearance, Nero found something endearing about it; this was Dante in his most defenseless state without the biting attitude and sarcasm. A picture of this would be great blackmailing material, but Nero wouldn't do that.

"Are you just going to stare at me?"

Nero started as Dante straightened and rubbed his chin, then the hand moved to the back of his neck with a hiss. Nero smirked. Served the half demon right for startling him. Dante stretched and planted his feet on the floor. Just then, the phone rang, nearly making Nero jump out of his skin. Dante let it ring once more before answering.

"Devil May Cry." His voice was raspy from sleep, and Nero had to suppress a shiver from the deep tenor. "Alright. Be there in five. Oh, and don't go anywhere near water. Don't ask." Dante hung up with a huff and stood. Nero's eyes dropped before he could stop them. That single, small button…. It looked like it would pop open in spite for Nero. "Lightning fast, electricity…. We've got a Blitz on our hands." Dante sounded as enthusiastic as Nero felt.

"Let's just hope that's _a_ Blitz."

* * *

They came to the address after a motorcycle ride and some running (Dane didn't want his 'baby' to get fried). Nero had been behind Dante on the vehicle before, but he'd never been more conscious of the other male's body than that particular ride. The only separation between his crotch and Dante's ass were leather pants and silk boxers (the chaps were ass-less, thereby not covering Dante's backside). Nero had almost told Dante to pull over and let him run the rest of the way.

There were bright flashes of yellow light zooming all over the place, and Nero surmised that there were probably three Blitz demons running around. They suddenly stopped upon sensing the hunters and roared, their bodies flaring. Nero took out Blue Rose just as Dante started firing with Ebony and Ivory. With three guns between them, this should be easy, right?

What seemed like hours later, two Blitz had already exploded with the third flaring an angry red. This one happened to take a liking to Nero, as it kept going after him. Nero noticed the lack of gunfire other than his own and growled. Dante had left him hanging. Nero took his frustrations out on the demon and before long, it exploded. He fastened Red Queen onto his back and saw the owner of the pub, the client who'd called. Nero took the hefty bounty and went in search of Dante. He found the half demon standing in an alley with his back against the street, half hidden in darkness and with his head bowed and his hands shifting in front of him. Nero heard him curse, but instead of it sounding angry, it sounded breathless. He stepped closer.

"Dante?" He cautioned to approach the older male and stepped beside him. He was suddenly pushed back against a wall and further in darkness, away from prying eyes glancing into the alleyway. It was almost evening, and the sun had set against the opposite wall. Nero looked up at Dante, confused, and slowly looked downwards. The hand that wasn't planted against his chest was stained white and wet, the pearly essence stark against the black of Dante's three-fingered glove. Nero's heartbeat quickened as his eyes trailed lower and stopped on Dante's crotch. The half demon's semi erect length was sticking out the flaps of the silk boxers damp with cum, and Nero was mortified yet excited to see that no button was to be found except for the stitching that had once held it in place.

"Are you satisfied now, kid?" resounded Dante's raspy voice between soft inhalations. Nero dragged his eyes up to meet Dante's gaze, and he was surprised to see the pupils dilated, turning Dante's usually ice blue irises into thin rings around the edges. Dante brought his soiled hand back down to his half hard length and started stroking it to fullness. Nero watched with growing arousal as Dante's erection formed. It was long, thick, and wet with precum and ejaculate from Dante's first round. Dante moaned with each stroke, the texture of his glove adding to the stimulation. Nero brought a hand down and gently ran the length of his index finger along the oozing tip. Dante growled and bucked his hips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, feigning innocence. A hunger had been growing in Nero since he'd first looked into Dante's lustful gaze, and he brought his finger up to get a taste of the older male to whet his appetite. Nero had tasted his own ejaculate before in curiosity, and he hadn't thought anything of it, but Dante's precum smeared on his finger was divine; it was Dante's essence, pure and raw. It was the most intimate, physical part of him that he could give to another, and Nero wanted to drink every last drop of it, to completely consume the more experienced, dominating male. The idea made him hard; actually sucking Dante off would probably make him cream his pants.

Nero sank to his knees without being told to, either silently or in words. He knocked Dante's hand away and replaced it with his own. He nuzzled the damp cloth around the base of Dante's cock and inhaled deeply, the scent of musk, cum and sweat causing his groin to coil further and bring him to full hardness. He'd never done this before, but he knew what he would have liked and started there. He tentatively licked the underside of the heavy, pulsating organ from base to tip and let his tongue swirl around the head to gather Dante's flowing precum. Dante groaned and thrust slightly, trying to get more of his cock into Nero's mouth. Nero took the hint and swallowed the flared end, sucking gently. Dante's breathing hitched.

"More…" he said, planting his hands on the wall. "Take more of me in, Nero." Although Dante was the one giving the commands, Nero knew he was the one in charge. Nero defiantly stayed where he was, enjoying the sensation of Dante's slit twitching against his tongue. He pumped his hands several times as he continued to lick and suck at the tip. Just as Dante started to get impatient, Nero took a couple of inches more into his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat. He was rewarded with a deep groan and light thrusting. Nero followed Dante's rhythm and started bobbing his head. His Devil Bringer grabbed a hold onto Dante's hip to keep him from going too deep.

"Yes…yes that's it, Nero. Keep going," Dante moaned, bringing a hand down to run through Nero's hair soothingly. Dante's breathless encouragements made Nero bolder and more enthusiastic. Although he couldn't deep throat the enormous length, he did as best he could to control his gag reflex and swallow around Dante's cock. Soon enough, he felt the organ pulse and give a violent twitch before it erupted, pouring thick, hot cum down his throat. Nero sucked and drank everything Dante had to give as he moved his Devil Bringer down to his own bulge. He rubbed himself through his pants in time with Dante's erratic thrusts until he had to break away to cry out; his orgasm hit him harder than it ever had, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. A last spurt of Dante's cum hit him on his cheek even as continued to pump at the other's wilting length. Dante pulled away from the torturous ministrations and gently pulled Nero up by his collar. He pushed him against the wall and licked his essence off Nero's cheek before meshing their lips together. Nero responded to the slow, languid kiss.

They pulled apart after some time, and Dante kissed Nero's chin clean. Nero's head fell forward to rest on the older male's shoulder, still a bit weak from his orgasm.

"You're a bit of a virgin," Dante teased, caressing Nero's hair. "Imagine coming while have real sex." Nero blushed and pushed Dante away with a half hearted scowl, knowing that Dante was back to his usual perverted and teasing self. Dante laughed and leaned in for another kiss. "Took you long enough to come around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nero felt a little incensed. Had Dante known of his feelings for him? His blush darkened.

"What'd you think? I knew you couldn't resist my charm for long."

"You have as much charm as a lecherous old geezer," Nero snapped sarcastically. Dante 'hmm'-ed and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. Nero suppressed a shiver as Dante's stubble rubbed against his flushed skin.

"You love me anyway. Just like how I love you for being an arrogant little punk."

Before Nero could say anything – to argue that he wasn't an 'arrogant little punk,' or to question, deny or confirm Dante's words – the half demon had pulled away and was doing his best to conceal his limp member in its failing confines. Nero remained where he was, his heart pounding as his emotions caught up to him. Sure, he liked Dante, a feeling that had stemmed from admiration, but did he love him? He certainly wouldn't have done _that_ if he hadn't, but love was an unknown territory he'd rather not tread into, much less alone.

He thought he'd loved Kyrie, but any romantic feelings he might have had for her had transformed into the familial type, especially since Credo had died, and she'd begun to rely on him more for emotional support than anything else. His lust and longing for her had faded to embers and had eventually died out, leaving nothing but platonic love in its wake. Nero still felt deeply for her, but the passion he had for Dante – now that he thought about it – was intense and consuming, leaving him weak and desperate for more. Yes, in the short time that Nero had really, really gotten to know Dante, he felt that he couldn't live without him. If he did, he was certain a gaping hole would plague him forever.

"We should get back," Dante said with a smile. His eyes, now back to their lively, light blue shade, were twinkling almost mischievously. Nero didn't like that look since it usually meant Dante had something wicked in mind.

"Fine, but you're getting new pants. I'm not going with you when you're still wearing that." Dante's boxers were worse for wear, and one could tell that Dante'd been participating in obscene activities just by looking at the dried cum staining the black, silk material. Nero idly wondered what had happened to make Dante take a siesta in an alley to relieve himself in the middle of a fight, and he asked his question aloud. Dante looked as if he'd been taken off guard, but recovered smoothly as he always did.

"You're just really sexy when you fight," he replied simply. At Nero's expression, he said, "Don't look so surprised. It's true. You get all angry, and your face gets flushed, and your eyes fire up. I've gotten a hard on more than once just by watching you."

Nero was at a loss for words. He was sexy when he fought? Was this some kind of joke? But Dante looked sincere, and he'd never known Dante to lie despite how reluctant he might look on having to tell the truth. Nero glanced away and blushed, deciding that he'd store that bit of information later.

He took out a wad of bills bound with a rubber band from his jacket and held it out. "Here. Until your pants come back from their field trip." Namely, in Trish's closet, where he'd asked if the blonde could stash them for him. That was the last place Dante would search for his missing garments.

* * *

When they returned, Trish was sitting in Dante's seat, waiting for them. She saw Dante wearing red, leather pants beneath his chaps and quirked a brow at Nero, who quickly looked away. She smirked.

"It's about time, I was getting worried."

"We brought dinner," Dante said, holding out a plastic bag with several takeout boxes. "We got your favorite." He placed the bag on the desk, and Trish looked inside, the scent of Italian food making her mouth water.

"Thank you. I take it you two got a good gig?"

"Yep." Dante took out the remaining money and gave it to Trish, who was more or less responsible with their earnings. She didn't expect much but was happy with the few hundreds. Along with her job earlier that day, she could indulge a little; it wasn't like Dante really cared, just as long as the power, water, and pizzas kept coming. Men were so easy to please.

"Well then, have a good night." She disappeared up the stairs into her room then emerged some time later with a black coat. She blew them kisses as she left.

"Where is she going?" Nero asked curiously.

"Probably to Lady's." At Nero's raised eyebrows, Dante started cracking up. "Yeah, I wish, but Lady's a hard ass and is always working. Sometimes Trish helps out. You're not so innocent, are you?" Nero scowled.

"That wasn't what I was thinking, old man."

"Hey hey, I'm not old." Dante approached Nero until they were a foot apart. He leaned down slightly to whisper, "Old men aren't so virile."

The pattern of their usual banter commenced, with Nero trying to outwit and prove himself against the older male. "But you wouldn't be able to last longer than someone younger than you." And then Nero realized he'd played right into Dante's hand.

"Take a tip from your elders: with age comes experience…and stamina." Dante then grabbed Nero around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Nero was kicking, yelling, and blushing all the way to Dante's room.

**END**

Please Review if you liked it! Any feedback is appreciated. XD


End file.
